ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tonkslunahermy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ijustgottaburger page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm certain it's him, I did comparisons with that picture and pictures of Rob from ghostwriter. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 01:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) But where did you get that picture?. Is from an official source or google images?.Sorry for having doubts.I´m asking with curiosity. And I told you that I found a video with another Todd Alexander,I would like to know what do you think?. I can´t post the link here, but you could search in youtube Behind the money: Chadbourne & Park´s Todd Alexander and tell me what you think about this man and Rob Baker xD. It said it was celebrities picture when I googled it on the images, I think for Todd Alexander ghostwriter. Also that man may just be an Alex with a similiar name, because according to his linkedin sitem, that man you found seems to go just by the name Todd Alexander and Todd E. Alexander. When the portrayer of rob's real name is actually Todd Alexander Cohen.What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 01:24, April 17, 2016 (UTC) You known what? I have check that video carefully and now I am not so sure. Hopefully my partner Kingofgameshows800 who is also a really good editor can maybe help too. Possibly soon this can all be carefully sorted out.What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 01:44, April 17, 2016 (UTC) This is why I´m confused, I know Rob´s full name is Todd Alexander Cohen but I saw somewhere that this man is also Todd Alexander Cohen, at least,I read Mr.Cohen somewhere in the company´s blog but I couldn´t find that part again in the blog I said. And in the same site his name is mentioned as Todd E.Alexander. I also read his profile tough and is all about his business´s work.I didn´t find anything about New York University (apparently Rob graduated there,right?) but he is from New York, so is very possible that they are the same person. I´m very confused,I wish we could have an actual source... someone that could reply to us and have the real information about him. I would also love to see a new picture of Jamal but that is even more impossible :(. I saw Alex tough! hehe. But really, it would be amazing to have some new profiles of these boys. There is a twitter that apparently is from "Lenni" but well, I doubt she would ever reply to us and about "Tina" that seems to be her personal facebook,I doubt she would reply my message :(. Is there a way to ask New York University about him? xD. Did you find your picture in google images?. And I found a facebook site about Todd Alexander Cohen´s facebook and there are some related pictures.But I´m sure that one is not him because that man has green eyes, but the other two pictures look like him in a trip so I´m even more confused, but we can´t see his face well tough. But from afar they look similar and their voices sound similar, maybe is it just me. Tonkslunahermy (talk) 01:56, April 17, 2016 (UTC)Tonkslunahermy The Episodes Oh no I am afraid those episode are too hard find, my older cousins Eric and Elliot whom are both huge fans that helped me really get into it have search top to bottom and haven't been able to find them. The only thing that has come close, is that a user youtube named Leon Roulette has uploaded the theme song. Also from what I've heard they're weren't really that good anyways. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 21:47, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh sorry I missed a bit of your message, The picture was taken down until I am sure whether or not I had the right picture. The reason that picture was chosen was because on google image search it was like the only one that showed up when searching for his full name not just Todd Alexander. To me I felt it looked a lot like him and at the time I was certain, but now that you provided that video I didn't know about before I am not so sure which is really him.. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 01:32, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh look for the youtube channel golisa0416, over 9 years ago she posted the first 3 episodes of that arc on there. Check the channel Iamghostwriter2 for the fourth part. I am sorry I know the audio is poor but it's the best there is just turn up the speakers What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 04:09, April 28, 2016 (UTC)